Four Years
by SportsFan5000
Summary: Just a story of what happens over the course of four years while the kids of South Park are in High School. Ocs needed. Feel free to suggest pairings, like couple wise, can be het or slash, I don't care. I really hope you all enjoy :)
1. Last Day of Summer (Stan)

That summer afternoon by the pool, everything was the same as it always was. Craig was flipping everyone off, Tweek was freaking out, Cartman and Kyle were fighting, Kenny was hitting on some girls, Timmy was sitting in a wheelchair, Jimmy was telling jokes, and Wendy was looking as beautiful as ever.

It was almost as if tomorrow wasn't going to be one of the most important events in our lives, like, we were going to stay in this moment forever, and never even start high school.

"So, what do you guys think about starting high school tomorrow?" Clyde asked, almost as if he was reading my mind.

"I bet there are a lot of hot babes there, I wonder if I could get a senior to date me?" Kenny said.

"No one wants to date you Kinny, high school girls only date guys with cars," Cartman said.

"I heard it's going to be mixed with the North Park kids, what if they try to kill us? Oh jesus!" Tweek exclaimed, pulling his hair.

"No one's going to kill anyone Tweek," Craig said in a calm, yet firm, voice.

Tweek might have said something else, but I just tuned him out. I learned long ago that it was just best to tune him out. He would calm down on his own, or Craig would calm him down, either one.

"Well, I gotta go pick out the perfect outfit for tomorrow," Bebe said with a smille.

"Yea, I better go with her, bye Stan," Wendy said in her voice that always caused my heart to flutter.

One by one, everyone started leaving, until it was just Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and myself left.

"Stan, do you think we'll still be friends throughout high school?" Kyle asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Of course, I mean, we stayed friends through out middle school, high school's going to be a breeze!"

"But we didn't merge with North Park in middle school, and in all the movies, friends usually always stop being friends when new people get thrown into the equation, even best friends."

"Well, we're not just best friends, we're super best friends," I said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Fucking gay," Cartman coughed.

"Shut up, Fatt ass!" Kyle yelled.

"Ey! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!" Cartman retorted.

Like I learned to do with Tweek, I also learned how to tune out their fights. I instead focused my attention on Kenny, who was reading one of his Playboy magazines.

"So, do you really think you can get a senior girl to date you?" I said.

He nodded, not taking his attention off of his magazine.

"Can you believe it guys? In two years, we'll be able to drive," Cartman said, apparently having ended his fight.

"Yea, and in four years, we'll be able to vote!" Kyle exclaimed.

Ugh, I hated the thought of voting, it was pointless. Not that I'd ever say that out loud though, not after what happened with the giant douche and the turd sandwich. I still had nightmares about the PETA monstrosity.

"Yea! And buy cigarettes and porn!" Kenny cheered, finally looking away from his magazine.

"Hey Fellas, what's going on?" the all too familiar voice of Butters asked.

"Oh hey Butters, where have you been all summer?" Kyle asked, just as Cartman said,

"Get lost Butters!"

"Oh you know, just visting relatives in Hawaii," Butters said, knocking his knuckles together.

"Cool, so are you ready for school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I already picked out the perfect outfit and everything!" Butters exclaimed.

"Oh my god Butters, you are so fucking gay," Cartman groaned.

"Shut up Fat boy!" Kyle yelled.

"Whoa, calm down Kahl, are you mad that I'm picking on your boyfriend?" Cartman rubbed his chin with his hand, "Hm, you know, it's hard to decide who'd be the bottom in your relationship, because you both seem like bitches to me."

"For the love of all that is holy Cartman, can't you go one day without being a total ass? Just because someone stands up for someone, doesn't automatically mean that they're together," I groaned.

Honestly, I did not even see why we were still friends with him.

He hasn't changed over the years, and I doubted that he ever would.

"Kyle and I aren't dating, why, I'm still dating Charlotte," Butters said, knocking his knuckles together harder.

"Still?" I said.

"I thought your girlfriends dumped all your bitch asses when Kahl's Jew dad was trolling everyone," Cartman said.

"Yea, but we got back together." Butters shrugged.

"LIke you even have room to talk Stan, you're still with Wendy," Kenny said before returning back to his magazine.

"Yea, and Craig is still with Tweek," Kyle said.

"Damn, don't relationships ever end in this town?" Cartman grumbled.

"Aren't you still with Heidi?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"Yea, but I'm probably going to break up with her tonight, because I'm sure North Park has a lot of better chicks to offer me."

"Dude, that's not cool, you're not going to get much better than Heidi," Kyle said.

"Don't even THINK about trying to steal Heidi from me again you sneaky Jew!" Cartman yelled.

"Come on guys, this is our last day of summer vacation, do you really want to end it with fighting?" I asked, standing between them, before another fight could break out.

"Whatever, screw you guys, I'm going home," Cartman said, and he waddled away, much to my relief.

"Ugh! I really hate that guy!" Kyle seethed through clenched teeth.

"Come on Dude, just forget about him, he's gone now," I sighed.

"Speaking of being gone, I better get going myself, I don't want to get grounded!" Butters exclaimed, running off before I had a chance to get a word in.

"I better get going too, I have to make sure my parents didn't get arrested again or something," Kenny sighed, putting his magazine in his pocket.

"See you later, Kenny," Kyle said.

"Bye Kenny," I said.

"So, what now?" Kyle said once Kenny was just an orange speck in the distance.

"Now, we come up with a plan to make these next four years the best four years of our lives!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **As you read, they are integrating with North Park, so I'm going to need OCs.**_

 _ **Feel free to submit your OCs.**_

 _ **Just the basic stuff.**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Physical Appearance:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Etc:**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. First Day (Kenny)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who submitted OCs!**_

 _ **If they did not appear in this chapter, they will appear in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **List of Ocs I have received so far:**_

 _ **Lunala O. Rhapsodia- Wandering dude 1**_

 _ **Alice Moore - Katastic Writer**_

 _ **Caleb Corduroy - Katastic Writer**_

 _ **Damian Westergard - Neerow**_

 _ **Aaron Thompson - FandomReader12**_

 _ **Again, thank you all so much.**_

* * *

The sound of birds screaming their heads off woke me up the next morning. With a groan, I flipped over on my side, and glanced at my alarm clock.

"Holy crap!"

I jumped out of bed, nearly breaking my neck in the process, and started putting on my clothes, it was already 7:16, I was late!

After I finished dressing, I jumped over my mom, who was passed out on the floor from another night of heavy drinking, and quickly raced to the bus stop.

I got there just as the bus lurched to a stop in front of the sign.

I was the last person on the bus, and the only avaliable seat was beside Cartman. I didn't mind much though, I usually sat by Cartman anyway.

"Lunala, my cousin, is from North Park, I think I feel a little better knowing that she's there!" Tweek exclaimed to Craig, from his seat in front of mine.

Cartman let out a loud groan.

"Oh great, just what we need, another spazz, one is too much already."

Tweek let out a scream, and Craig turned over in his seat, to flip Cartman off.

"Can you believe it? In just a few minutes we'll be starting high school!" Stan exclaimed from the seat behind mine. I turned around to face him, and saw, like always, he was sitting next to Kyle.

"Yea, high school," Kyle muttered with a sigh.

"Stop being such a Negative Nancy Kahl, high school is supposed to be the best four years of a person's life," Cartman said.

Luckily, before they could start fighting like they always do, the bus pulled up in front of the high school.

I had to do a double take when I saw its size. It was massive! At least four times the size that South Park elementary and middle school had been.

"Whoa, I wonder if this is a 5A school?" I heard Clyde ask from somewhere in the distance.

"I bet their toilet paper costs more than South Park elementary," Craig said.

Before anyone else could say anything, we were cut off by the shrill trill of a whistle. Then, a burly guy with a grey crew cut stepped up to the front.

"Alright everyone listen up, I want you all to line up single file, and continue on into the building, when you get inside, you will head to the cafeteria, where orientation will begin!" he barked in a gruff voice.

"Wait, don't we get to eat first?" Cartman asked.

"You can eat after orientation!"

"But I need to eat now, I can already feel myself growing weaker, and weaker," Cartman groaned, his voice getting softer, and softer, with each word, before he dramatically fell down onto the ground.

"Get up Fat Ass," Kyle grumbled.

"I can't, I'm dead."

"Get up now young man, we do not tolerate this kind of behavior in high school!" the burly guy said, picking Cartman up by the collar of his shirt, and hoisting him a few feet off the ground.

"Ey! Put me down! Respect mah authoritah!" Cartman yelled, kicking his legs around.

"The rest of you lot just go head and go inside, I will deal with Porker here," the man said.

"Ey!"

I did as he instructed, and followed the rest of my school mates into the building. Just like it was on the outside, the school was also huge on the inside.

"Wow, I bet their drinking fountains cost more than my whole house," Craig said.

I wasn't focused on the drinking fountains though, instead, my eyes were ensnared by a girl with dark brown hair, that had lighter brown streaks in it. She was wearing a magenta winter coat, with a black pleated skirt. In one hand, she had an instrument case, a guitar maybe, and in the other, she had a book.

Standing next to her, was a boy who had a guitar looking case, that was a little bigger than hers. He was wearing a baggy grey hoodie, that said 'Freåkz' on the front in white lettering.

He looked a bit stressed out, like he hasn't slept in days, or something, it was a bit worrying. However, I didn't get to ponder on it long, before a voice barked out,

"Um, you know the line is moving forward right?"

"Oh right, sorry."

The line continued moving at a steady pace, and by the time I entered the cafeteria, the kids I had seen earlier were pretty much forgotten.

"Alright everyone, listen up, I'm sure you all know how a school works, I mean, obviously you've all been to school before, or you wouldn't be here," a man wearing a blue and gold pin stripe suit, said into the mic that he was holding in his pudgy fist.

Everyone, including myself, shouted,

"Yea!"

"Alright, first thing's first, we need to discuss the rules-"

He continued to drone on and on for about half an hour, talking about the rules, classes, all the stuff that wasn't allowed, the dress code, and all that good stuff.

"Okay, that wraps up orientation, go ahead and eat, and then, you can head to your first class," he finished, stepping off of the table that he was standing on.

"Man, are we in a school, or are we in a prison?"

This came from a boy with brown hair and freckles, wearing a green zip up hoodie, that wasn't zipped up, over a white shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"It's not so bad, I think the rules are great, it's a less chance that an accident will happen, I'm Kenny by the way, Kenny McCormick," I said.

"Cool, I'm Aaron, Aaron Thompson."

"So Aaron, what class do you have first?" I asked.

"Math, what about you?"

"Let me see," I reached into my back pocket to pull out my schedule, when I opened it, I saw that I had English first hour.

"English."

"Too bad, anyway, I better get going to class, I don't want to be late on my first day and all," he said.

Everyone in the cafeteria must have had the same idea, because they started stampeding out, and I was unfortunate enough to be caught in the crosshairs.


	3. Classes (Kyle)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Once again, thank you everyone for your OCs.**_

 _ **Adding onto the OC list is:**_

 _ **Mathew Summers - The Crossover Guardian**_

 _ **Also, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**_

* * *

"Alright everyone, sit down and open your text books to page three."

Science, my best subject, and luckily, it was my first class of the day. On the other hand, on the not so lucky side, the only person that I knew who was in this class was Craig, and we didn't exactly get along most of the time.

Despite that fact, I took the desk next to his, and he in turn, flipped me off.

"Did you just do what I think you did young man?" the teacher gasped out.

"What?" Craig asked, putting up his middle finger again.

"You know, they may have tolerated that behavior at that hick school, South Park, but here we do NOT, detention Mr Tucker!"

Craig shrugged, and the teacher let out a huff, before walking up to the dry erase board.

"Now, as I was saying, open your text books to page three."

"Why don't we start on page one?"

This came from a boy with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a grey, long sleeved sweater, and a pair of dark blue jeans, his attire screamed emo or goth to me.

"Because Mr Summers, page one and two are the dedications and all the stuff unrelated to science," the teacher explained.

The boy must have been satisifed, because he shrugged, and pulled out his book.

"Do we really have to do work on the first day of school?" a girl with blonde pigtails exclaimed.

"Yes! You don't get a day off in the real life, do you think that on your first day at a new job, they'll just let you have a fun day on your first day? No! High school was designed to prepare people from the real world."

"But I don't really see how particles and stuff are useful in the real world," the girl said with a shrug.

"Everything is made up of particles, without particles, nothing would exist," the teacher exclaimed, going up to the board and picking up a marker.

He then proceeded to draw a diagram on the board, explaining just how useful particles were and all that stuff.

"Man, that class was super lame," Craig said as we were walking out of the classroom once the bell had rung.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad," I shrugged.

He opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, a girl yelled his name, and raced up to us.

This girl was a couple of inches taller than myself, with short, messy, dark brown hair, wearing a very interesting attire of knee length black skirt, a black waist coat, over a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a teal dress tie, and brown combat boots.

"What do you want Lunala?" Craig asked with a sigh, flipping her off.

This? This was Tweek's cousin? She seemed so calm and collected, it was hard to believe that she was related to that ball of spazz.

"Hey Lunala, I'm Kyle, how are you liking it here so far?" I asked, deciding to be polite, I mean, it never hurt to make new friends or whatever.

"Um, I oh hi, um," she stumbled out, as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Now I was beginning to see the resembelance between her and Tweek.

"You don't have to be shy Lunala, he doesn't bite," the familiar voice of Nichole said with a laugh. I smiled at her, glad to see another familiar face, and one who was much more welcoming than Craig.

"Hey Nichole, how did your first class go?" I asked.

She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Okay I guess, we learning about the Revolutionary War, the teacher is really strict though, she gave at least three kids detention."

"The science teacher is strict too, he gave me detention, and he made us do work on the first day."

"When don't you have detention, Craig?" Nichole asked with her brow raised.

I let out a snicker, earning the middle finger from Craig.

"You know, that's why he got detention right?"

"I never expected anything else," Nichole laughed, and Lunala nodded her head.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going to go find Tweek, you losers can stay here gossiping like a bunch of girls," Craig scoffed.

"I better go too, I want to see my cousin before next period," Lunala said, taking off after him.

"See you later Kyle!" Nichole called, racing off after the pair.

Letting out a sigh, I started to survey the area for Stan, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I tried not to let that get me too down though, the school was huge, and his locker wasn't exactly near mine. I couldn't get rid of the fear though that he had befriended some kids from North Park, and that he was slowly replacing me with them.

No, that was stupid, he'd never replace me, I was his super best friend, then again, all the statistics showed..

No! I shook the thought out of my head, Cartman was right, as much as I hated to admit it, he was. I needed to stop being such a Negative Nancy, and start enjoying myself.

Who knew, maybe I would make some new friends as well, I mean, Lunala seemed nice enough.

Oh god, what if I was the one who drifted away? What if Stan and I stopped being friends and it was all my fault?

Gah! Shut up! I scolded myself internally, I was beginning to sound just like Tweek.

"So, are you going to go to your next class, or are you just going to stand there looking constipated?"

I just slightly, a bit surprised, as I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I saw Clyde standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Shut up, I don't look constipated," I grumbled.

"Whatever, the bell's about to ring, what class do you have this hour?" he asked.

"English."

"Me too, wanna walk there together?"

I shrugged and nodded. Clyde was a pretty nice guy, and it didn't hurt to navigate the school with someone familiar, however, it would have been nice if he had been Stan or even Kenny. Speaking of Kenny, I hadn't seen him since the orientation. I didn't think too much of it though, he was probably busy going to different classes and what not.

"So, they have basketball tryouts today, are you going to try out for the team?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, are you?"

I was a bit surprised that he remembered that I liked basketball, I didn't think he really paid that much attention to stuff that went on.

"No, I am going to be trying out for football though."

"Cool."

We rounded the corner and came up to the English classroom. When I got there, I let out a groan when I saw Cartman sitting in desk near the back of the class. I was hoping that he would spend all day wherever that man took him. Hell, if I had it my way, he'd spend the rest of the year there.

To my utter surprise, Clyde started walking right towards him, I mean, I knew that Cartman was someone he already knew, but Token was also in this class, and he was one of Clyde's best friends, why was he choosing to sit by Cartman?

To make things even more bizarre, as soon as he sat down, they started having a conversation, that looked pretty serious by the fact that they were being too quiet for me to hear what they were saying.

"Are you going to stand there eavesdropping like a sneaky Jew, or are you going to sit down so the teacher can start class?" Cartman asked with a sneer.  
"I wasn't eavesdropping," I said, feeling my face heat up, before taking the desk next to Token's.

"Hey Kyle," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Token, have you seen Stan today? I mean, is he doing okay?"

"Stan? Yeah, we had last hour together, when I last saw him, he was talking with Wendy."

"So, he wasn't talking to anyone new?"

"You mean like a North Park kid?" Token asked with his brow raised.

"Yeah."

"I saw him talking to a few kids, I think it might have been about music, because the girl kept showing him her violin, and the boy kept showing him his guitar, why?"

"Oh," I said, feeling my heart sink, not only was Stan talking to people from North Park, but he was also talking to them on a deeper level, and connecting with them over like his hobbies and stuff.

"Hah! The faggy Jew misses his faggy boyfriend!" Cartman laughed from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking fat ass!" I yelled without even turning around to face him.

"Detention!" the teacher barked, storming into the classroom.

Great, just great, not only was I losing my best friend to the North Park kids, but I had also gotten detention on my first day. What was going to happen next? My mom coming up here and embarrassing me to death? My cousin announcing that he was going to move here and start attending school with me?

I shuddered and tried to push the last thought out of my mind, as the teacher began talking about Beowulf.


	4. Lunch (Cartman)

_**A/N:**_  
 _ **Thank you for submitting your OCs :)**_  
 _ **Adding to the list**_

 _ **Asterios Charlemagne - World's End34**_

 _ **It's a little hard for me to keep track, because of getting ocs through messages and reviews, so if I forgot yours, I'm sorry, and just tell me and I will add them to the list in the next chapter :)**_

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang for lunch. Fucking finally! I had missed breakfast this morning because of some dick. Now, it felt like my organs were eating themselves.

"Oh hey Eric, are you going to lunch?"

"No shit Butters, where else would I be going?" I asked with a sigh. Why did he have to be so freakin stupid all the time?

"Well gee Eric, I figured you'd have lunch detention or something," he said, knocking his knuckles together.

"I do, but I'm not going."

Hah, like I'd let them keep me from enjoying MAH lunch! Sure, I'd still get to eat, but I would have to eat under the ugly glass eye of Mrs Whatshertwat, the vice principal.

"I don't think that's a good idea, what if you get suspended?"

"I really don't care Butters, now get the fuck out of my way before things get messy."

"Oh hamburgers!" he exclaimed, running off like a stupid butthole.

I was glad though, I really did not feel like dealing with him. Over the years, Butters had only gotten more annoying, and more gullible.

As I made my way into the cafeteria, I was hit with the sweet aroma of sloppy joes, potato wedges, and green beans.

"Mmm."

I took in a deep breath, already feeling myself salivate at the thought of devouring the scrumptious meal.

However, that was all dashed when someone cut me in the line.

"Ey! No cuts!"

The boy who cut in front me of me turned his head and sneered.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Normally, if someone would have crossed me, I would just kick them square in the nuts, however, this guy was massive, he towered over my own height of 5'7", and he was at least twice as big as me, pure muscle wise.

No, with him, I'd have to be sneaky about it, maybe even the Scott Tenorman route.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said in a voice of fake sweetness. I may have been totally kick ass and an awesome fighter, when I didn't want to waste my energy on fighting him when I had other people to beat up.

"You better be," he growled, stepping forward in the line.

I clenched my fists when he grabbed not one, not even two, but the last three puddings!

I would get that boy back if it was the last thing I did!

"Hey what's wrong Cartman? You look like you saw your mom having sex with Kyle's mom," Stan said.

"Hey!" Kyle interjected. He was sitting super close to Stan, like a barnacle on the bottom of a boat or something.

"What's this about? You fags finally take that leap and decided to come out of the closet?" I asked, deciding to ignore the comment about my mom, even if the thought of it was gross and totally pissed me off.

"Shut up fat ass," Stan said, rolling his eyes.

Kyle however, stayed silent.

I raised my brow at this, it was unusual for him, he always had something to say.

"So, has anyone seen Kenny today?" Stan asked.

"I haven't seen him since orientation," Kyle shrugged.

"He's probably giving people hummers behind the school for extra cash, you know what he's like," I said.

"I don't think Kenny can afford hummers, I hear they're pretty expensive cars," Clyde said.

"Heh," I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Clyde asked with his brow raised.

"Oh nothing," I said in a sing song voice.  
"Hey Eric."

I groaned when I heard the voice of Heidi Turner behind me. Yesterday, I tried to dump her, but like always, she just begged for me back.

I took a deep breath, and faked a smile, as I turned around to face her.

"Hey Heidi, who's the bitch?" I asked, seeing a girl standing beside her.

This girl was a few inches shorter than me, and she had long, brown hair, that was tied into a ponytail with a ribbon.

"Asterios, he's my friend," Heidi smiled.

"He? Why is he wearing a skirt?" Craig asked.

"Craig! You of all people should know to be sensitive to people who are different," Testabitch gasped.

I groaned, why did she have to be sitting here? Why couldn't it be like in elementary and middle school, where the girls sat at one table, and the boys sat at another?

I didn't need people like her and Heidi crashing our good time. I could already feel myself choking from all the estrogen overdose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Craig asked.

"Well, it's just that you're gay, and Asterios here is well, he's not the typical cisgender man," Wendy began to explain. I tuned her out, I didn't really care what she had to say.

"So, Stan, Token told me that some kids were showing you their instruments, what was that about?" Kyle asked after Wendy had FINALLY stopped talking.

"WOW! Stan, you just got here and you already have two people putting out for you? You go dude!" Clyde exclaimed, flashing Stan a thumb's up.

"No, not THAT way Clyde," Stan said with a slight blush.

"Anyway, this guy Damian was showing me his guitar, and this girl Alice was showing me her violin," he continued.

"Oh, so is that what you kids are calling it these days?" a boy with freckles and brown hair laughed.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you sitting at our table?" I demanded. It was bad enough with Heidi and Wendy, but now kids from North Park and Middle Park were infiltrating?

"Oh, this is Aaron, he's pretty cool," Stan said.

"Wow Stan, you sure do make friends quite fast," Kyle said.

"What's the matter Jew? Are you scared Stan's going to fill your spot of being his bottom bitch?" I cackled.

"Shut up Cartman!" Kyle yelled, turning as red as his hair.

"Come on guys, don't start again," Stan groaned.

"I'm not, I have better things to do than fight with a Jew on his period," I said, before shoveling my whole sloppy joe in my mouth at once. When I finished eating, I grabbed Clyde, and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell? If we just walk away together, someone is going to know that something is up!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper once we were inside the supply closet.

"Then we'll just lie and say that we're secretly dating or something," I shrugged.

"Do you want to date me? Is that why you've been nice to me, and connecting with me over the fact that we both lost a parent?" he asked.

"Oh no Clyde, you see," I turned around and started rubbing my hands together, "I want to get rid of Heidi Turner, but I don't want to just dump her, because she'll just go back to Kahl, and I don't want that Jew rat to win."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

I stopped rubbing my hands together, and I turned around to face him.

"I want you to kill Heidi Turner."


	5. Tryouts (Stan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all that stuff :)**_  
 _ **Now time for the OCs that I received from the last chapter:**_

 _ **Blueberry Smith-Campell - Galaxyfoxcupcakes13**_

 _ **Twitch Tweak - Galaxyfoxcupcakes13**_

 _ **Haru - Anonymous fan**_

 _ **Ashlynn - Fluffylemon89**_

 _ **Mordred Roland Charlemagne - World's End34**_

 _ **Atlanta Dragneel - LordOfAwesomeness23**_

 _ **If you don't see your OC here, or in any of the previous chapters, please tell me, thanks :)**_

* * *

Once the last bell of the day rang, I started heading towards the field, along with the other freshmen who were trying out for the football team.

"Hey Cartman, what are you doing here?" I asked when I noticed that he was walking in the same group as Clyde and me.

"I'm trying out for football, what does it look like?"

"But why? You hate sporty stuff," I said.

"I do not, but if you must know, everyone who is trying out for sports gets out of detention for today, not to mention sports are a total babe magnent."

"Yea, that's why I'm doing it, to get babes," Clyde grinned.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them, were they not taking this seriously? Who joins the football team just to get chicks? What about the love of the game? What about the feeling of the wind on your face, the smell of the freshly cut grass? The feeling of your heart pounding loudly in your chest as the clock is running out of time, and you're losing, and then, the feeling of complete bliss, when you score a touch down before the buzzer goes off, and you end up winning the game.

"Why are you staying off into space, and smiling like a total gaywad?"

Cartman's annoying voice shook me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I shook my head, coming back to reality, "Oh sorry."

He shrugged and pulled out a candy bar, and started eating it, as we continued our way to the field.

"It's about time we got here, I feel like I just walked twenty miles!" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his calves.

"It wasn't even a mile fat ass, you can still see the school from here."

"That's not the school, that's just a mirage," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This isn't the des-"

My words were drowned out by the shrill sound of a whistle.

"Alright you doughy lumps, my name is Coach Sausagefezt, and I'm here to whip you losers into shape! There will be no crying on this team, no gossiping like a bunch of hens, and no dying, if you want to die, do it on your own time! I don't want to get sued, or listen to whiney parents!"

"Excuse me, Coach?"

"Yes, fat boy in the red?"

"Ey! I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Cartman huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Denied! If you can't handle someone insulting you, then you can't handle being on my team!"

"What? That's not fair! Meeeeeeeeeem!" Cartman wailed.

"Hah, look at the little baby, crying for his mommy," a tall muscular boy with curly blond hair cooed, rubbing his eyes in a way that looked like he was crying.

"Ey! Shut up or I'll kick you in the nuts!" Cartman glowered at the boy.

"Off the field now!"

The coach grabbed Cartman by the collar of his coat, and tossed him away a few feet.

I couldn't help but to gulp, if he was strong enough to throw Cartman, then I really didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" he asked as Cartman ran off the field crying.

After about a minute of no one saying anything, he cleared his throat, and started talking again.

"Alright, when I point at you, I want you to step forward, and say your name," he said.

"Yes, Coach!" we all yelled.

He pointed at the tall boy who had made fun of Cartman.

"Caleb Corduroy," the boy said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Congrats Corduroy, you're on the team!"

"But wait, we didn't even try out," the unmistakeable voice of Butters said.

Butters? What was he doing here? He was the last person I expected to try out for sports, especially not football.

"What's your name, Son?"

"Um Leopold Stotch, but everyone just calls me Butters."

"Stotch, you are NOT on the team!"

"But I didn't even try out, how do you know I'm not cut out for the team, if you never gave me a chance?"

"I can tell just by looking at you guys who's going to be good for this team, and who isn't! You have callouses on your fingers, a sign that you're an artist, or a writer, or something, we don't have a spot on this team for artsy fartsy kids."

"Aw hamburgers," Butters grumbled, as he too left the field.

"You!" he pointed at Clyde.

"Clyde Donovan."

"Congrats Donovan, you're on the team!"

"Alright!" Clyde cheered, running over to where Caleb Corduroy was standing, and chest bumping him.

He called a few more names, and just like Butters was, the kids who get rejected where a bit miffed that they didn't get to at least try.

"You."

I swallowed hard, trying to ease my nerves, when I saw that he was pointing at me. Come on, you can do this, you have no reason to be nervous, you've always been the star quarterback, there's no reason why that has to change now. Sure this school is much bigger, and there are more than just the South Park kids, but I could do this! Football was one of my biggest passions in life, and my dream was to play for the Denver Broncos, and after I retired, I would go to school to be a veternarian.

"Stan Marsh," I said, glad that my voice didn't shake or anything, despite how nervous I was.

"Marsh huh? Any relation to Randy Marsh?"

"Um, yea? He's my dad," I said uneasily, as if admitting that was a mistake.

"Sorry, but I can't let you be on the team."  
Yep, it was a mistake.

"What? Why?"

"Because, everyone knows your father is prone to starting fights at games, we can't afford to have these kinds of distractions," he said.

"Then, I'll just tell him not to come!" I exclaimed. It would probably hurt his feelings, but he'd get over it, eventually.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take that risk."

"That's not fair! I was the best player at my school, this is my dream, you can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, and you can leave my field now, you're beginning to cause a scene," the coach said, waving me away.

I thought about arguing, when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks, the crying face of Butters, and the angry faces of all the other kids who were rejected from the team.

That's when an idea hit me, we could form our own team!


End file.
